1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless input device, and more particularly to a ring-shaped wireless input device with a scroll function that is put on the finger of a user and sends a scroll signal to a host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical electronic equipment includes a host device corresponding to a main body, and an input device corresponding to a peripheral device. The input device may be integrated with the main body or may be separated from the main body. A user sends various pieces of information to the host device using the input device by wire or wirelessly.
In the case of a conventional input device that does not support a scroll function, the user must repeatedly push down on a button so often that the user may suffer pain in his finger. Further, the user must accurately check and push down the desired buttons a desired number of times. Thus, this creates difficulty in the use of the device.
Scroll functions are broadly used for radio terminals, household electric appliances, etc. in addition to mice for a computer. This scroll function can be used for scrolling, rotating, tuning, listing, etc. of a screen.
However, the conventional input device with the scroll function, such as a mouse, is usually provided as an auxiliary input device together with a main input device such as a keyboard. In this case, the user must frequently move his hand between the keyboard and the mouse, so that the user may suffer from carpal tunnel syndrome.
Thus, there is a need for an input device that provides convenient use, a simple configuration, and application to various electronic devices, and includes the scroll function.